A boy from our world A naruto story
by demondestroyer121
Summary: A boy enters the shinobi world and finds friends along the way will he become one of the greatest shinobi of all time and will he be able to get back home or will he be stuck in the world of naruto for the rest of his life, Find out by reading this book ps: I fixed the error that happened before.
1. The older Generation

Raymond's pov:  
I was watching naruto on my tv, my family was out at my sisters music contest, i was the child that wasn't talented my parents expected so much from me, i was always bullied in school for being different i had Asperger syndrome, making me think faster and hard to see other peoples emotions, i was never interested in much things but i found a interest in anime and in one in particular Naruto, i found that Naruto was a lot like me and i felt a connection to the characters in the anime, i was re watching the show as it had ended and i was begining with the start of the show, suddenly my tv screen glows and i am pulled into the tv by a unkown force like gravity was pulling me into the tv, "what the heck is going on!?" I Yell as i fall into the tv and i start falling through the sky and i hit a few tree's and break 3 of my bones and get a ton of cuts from me wearing shorts and a short sleeved shirt and i land on the ground after i look up and see that i land next to naruto and he looks at me weird and i see mizuki was in a bloody pulp and i am brought to the nearest hospital by Iruka and they look at me as my clothes where weird for this time period, "Where are you from, your clothing is different then any i have seen, and how did you end up in the tree, your about the age of naruto here" Iruka says as he was in my hospital room with naruto and i try to act like i was a mute by grabbing a piece of paper and a brush and i draw out words they would understand as i do my best to explain what happened but to leave out the parts where i was from another world just saying some person had taken me and i gotten away from the person who had taken me when we where traveling and i write that i only remember my name which was Raymond and what i had told them.

time-skip:  
i am given lessons on chakra and given years of learning in just a week and i learn it fast as i had seen it a few dozen times from re watching naruto so many times i knew the basics already before i had ever even entered the world so i catch on quickly i had a small pad of paper to write on when i needed to talk to keep up my facade of being mute.

time-skip:  
i am put onto the team naruto, sakura and sasuke and me as there was a odd number of people thanks to me being there and we are going to get evaluation.

time-skip:  
I arrive late and right before they get here and i just smirk as i knew what was coming and i then use my paper and ink to tell them that who i was and that my dream was just to survive, i try to get naruto to work with me but he is stuborn and tries to go after kakashi all by himself and i get the same reaction from sakura and sasuke and i decide to walk up to him and to use as simple technique but use a wind style justsu as i say the words without saying them by saying them inside my head and making 2 clones made out of wind and i fly at him with the 2 clones backing me up with me controlling them and i then put a fist into his face and i get hit in the face by him as well when i hit him, i hold a blade to his neck and i then feel one of my eyes start to hurt as it start to bleed and i silently scream in pain as i am then hit into a tree and i growl covering my eye and then i see i am able to copy techniques when kakashi tries to use a earth technique against me i counter it with the same move with the same power he looks at my eye as if i was unique and i had a sharigan and i decide to act like the sharigan gave me the ability to talk as he tries to attack me and i dodge each of his attacks and he is getting angry as i grab a kunai blade and i do my best to try to take him down right now and i slash my kunai blade at both of them and i dodge most of his punch's as time was slowed down for me and i smirk and i laugh, "cant hit me, just use your dang other eye, or do you have a sharigan or something under there." i say as if i was joking but i was being serious and he looks shocked for a second and i take this chance to attack at full power with a quick fire fist punch, it sends him into a tree and i growl, "okay then i never had to go full power before against a student, or a potential team mate, but i thought you where mute how can you talk?" he asks me as he reveals his eye and i just smirk, "must be the sharingan that is giving me this ability" i say as he starts to copy each attack i throw at him and he was coping it as soon as i tried to use it i then decide to use a technique and i use wind clone jutsu and i then use them to try to attack kakashi as he goes to counter those 2 lightning fist punch's and i create a lightning dragon and send a eletric infused kunai at him which hits the ground near his foot and shocks him as it traveled through the ground through the tree roots and he stunned for a few seconds and it try to get the bells but he hits me into a tree and i growl and i get up and i start doing signs and i shout flaming twister and a small twister is created between my hands and i then breath fire into the twister creating a new technique and i hold both my hands together with the palms out and the twister with the fire goes out and kakashi is caught in the middle and so are a few tree's which catch fire and turn to ash in a matter of minutes and i put my hands down as i hit the limit of my chakra not all of it was used but the limit to where i would be able to stand and even stay awake as i fall to the ground.

kakushi's pov:

i looked at him as i do my best to even keep up with him and then he just created a new technique and i looked shocked and i try to block it or dodge it but i am brought into and hurt a bit by the flames but i could still stand and i see him put his hands down then fall to the ground unconscious and i pick him up, "looks like he used his limit of the chakra, he is a interesting kid, i wonder why he has a eight trigrams seal on his stomach and i am amazed as that technique is strong enough to seal a tailed beast into a person." i say out loud and i put him against the tree and then i get attacked by naruto and the kid wakes up.

Raymond's pov:

I see a gate infront of me and inside is 3 tails or as his real name is Isobu and he agrees to work with me and i then wake up. i growl as i then get a tail and i launch myself at Kakashi and i create a rassengan using water and by using water clones to make it and he is shocked as i then throw it at him and it hits him sending him through 10 trees, i then attack him with my bare hands using the 3 tails chakra to match kakashi and naruto joins me by using 2 shadow clones to attack kakashi and i am then used enough chakra to make a water clone that takes the 3 bells and gives the three to me i run off and give one to sasuke and sakura them both thanking me and after i say your welcome they are surprised i could talk, i explain that i had a sharingan and it allowed me to copy the ability to speak from kakashi, as i hide my eye with my head band i then see that naruto is tied up and i then grab some chopsticks from my meal and i start feeding naruto and they ask me why and saying we will get in trouble i just say that naruto needs food.

time-skip:  
i charge at zabuza and i activate my 2 tailed form and i charge at Zabuza and i punch him into the water, i then take off the head band off of my eye and i charge at him and then my other eye starts bleeding and i scream in pain as i look into the lake i have a rinnegan and i then rush at zabuza as kakashi was still in the water prison and then naruto and sasuke's plan comes to fruition and i help kakashi out of the water by using frost release to freeze the water.

time-skip:

I see that Zabuza just lost haku and he starts to swing his sword at kakashi and i grab my kunai and i get the kunai into the semi circle and i was standing my ground and holding the sword back as i make 2 water clones that attack zabuza and i duel wield kunai's and with the help of kakashi we render both of his arms useless and then gato arrives and i see him defile haku's body and i growl and me and naruto tell zabuza what he ment to haku and how he would do anything in his power to save him and he broke into tears and i toss him one of my kunai and i grab his sword, "i am going to help you with this, he defiled haku's body, he deserves death" i say as i rush at gato's men with zabuza i was cutting down multiple people and slaying anyone who tried to hurt zabuza and he still got stabbed and i cut down the people who did it and i let zabuza finish off gato and he then falls down his body hurt badly and i ask if i could have the sword and he agree's that i could have it, i helped bary haku's and zabuza's bodys i carry the sword with me back to konoha.

time-skip:  
I had stayed out of the fight because i didn't want to change anything and i help sakura out with naruto and sasuke and then kin trapped sakura by grabbing her hair and i growl and i grab my sword and i use the semi circle to trap kin's head by ramming the blade into a tree without cutting off his head which was after sakura had cut off her long hair and i then try to protect sakura until rock lee got here and i couldn't use my best moves because if i did i would light the forest on fire and i then see rock lee get here and we take care of them.

time-skip:  
I look at the other teams and i see a familiar face from the other world 2 familiar faces to be exact i walk over to be sure and its my friend ryan who is on team team 10 and my sister annie who was on garra's team's they looked at me and annie runs up to me and hugs me as i was a few inch's taller then her "Annie do you know this person?" temari asks my sister, "he's my brother, he went missing one night and that is how i ended up in the sand village i was trying to find my brother." my sister tells her and the preliminary's start.

time-skip:  
me and ryan and annie all advanced, so i decided to test my sister and my best friend, i tell them to come at me with everything they had and i see that Ryan had water release and wind release and my sister had wind and earth releases and i growl as they decide to double team me and it draws a crowd mostly the other teams and our teams from the tournament and i jump up and there was a lake over near me and Ryan uses ice release and it starts to snow and i smirk as i then fling my headband off of my eye and to naruto as i activate my sharigan and copy his techniqe the freezing winds which cuased hail and a snowstorm but unlike him who uses it in a large area i use it in a smaller area to send basketball sized hail at my sister who tries to use a wind release whirlwind fist, i counter it with a fire release inferno fist which goes right through her whirlwind fist and sends her back as it used condensed fire that would not burn but would be able to send the opponent back a few hundred yards and it sends her right into the fence and i blast her with ice trapping chains a new technique i made to keep people from moving as the chains where stronger then iron and then chained to the fence and she uses her earth release earth armor and she punches the fence into splinters and she comes at me and i use kakashi's move lightning cutter to nock out my sister and i then charge at my best friend and i use fire dragon bullets to take down the ice walls he had put up and then i get my right arm and forearm engulfed with fire and i punch him sending him through 2 trees and into a huge bolder it sent him half way through the bolder he gets back. "good match that was raymond, i could tell you weren't taking it seriously even tho i was, what percentage where you even giving raymond" my friend ryan asks me and i just smirk, "i was only giving 13.5% of my full power, and thats high balling it." i say smirking and my sister smirks, "i was only giving 60% of my full power, since i didn't want to take it that seriously but still wanted to give you some what of a challenge, but i gave 344% more then you did" she says and i smirk as she was always the strong one in our world but now i was the strong one. "So ryan that was all you had?" i say smirking and he just looks at me "75%" he said and i understood what he ment by that.

time-skip:

our match never came to be as the invasion began and me and ryan and my sister rush the box's after they are smoked bombed and i get into the barrier before the sound 4 could put it up but annie and ryan weren't so lucky they got stuck out and i growl and the hokage looks at me "so your here raymond, i charge at the snake as my best friend and sister where taking out the sound four and i use lightning cutter to stab him in the chest and send him into the barrier and he brings back the 2 people and they start to fight me and the hokage and i destroy one of them and i growl as the hokage is killed and i growl as a blue chakra surronds my body and i enter the second form and i still have control over my body as i charge at him i take out 2 of the sound four and having all 3 tails out as i then blast them with water bullets and i blast them all at once using 2 water clones i created ealier to help Annie and Ryan and they stand by my side as well and blast the remaining sound four and the snake with our most powerful attacks annie's was using mud wolfs and Ryan was using certin kill ice spears killing one of the 2 remaining sound four and would of killed the snake if the one that ended up dying didn't push him away before getting spikes through his chest and head, the mud wolfs chase the snake and the last remaining sound four and they would be destroyed by a technique from the snake and i tell them to stop and to let him go, we got rid of the sound four all but one and that should be enough.

time-skip:  
i was put on the team to help get sasuke back and so was ryan as Annie was hurt badly during the invasion by one of the sound four and only survived because my water clone attacked that sound four for hurting his sibling and he had started to protect Annie and even gave her a little of the 3 tailed beasts chakra it had access to as i gave my clones access to that if need be only the amount to preform one powerful attack and he gave her all of it and that is how she was able to preform the mud wolf and after that had to be rushed to the hospital by Ryan as she didn't and she was then aloud to stay with me since she was my sister and i kept a close eye on her during the days that fallowed and and the sound 4 remaining person was aloud to choose 3 new people to become part of it and he choose the strongest and i was fighting one of them with Kiba, and kiba was about to die and i see kankuro and i just smirk as he arrived on time and helped us and we take them out. i then rush to get to sasuke and i was determined to keep both of them safe.

ryan's pov:

i had went ahead of everyoone else and i had decided to face sasuke and i step infront of him as he was the only one left and no one to protect him. "i am not going back with you, so go back!" he yell's. "sorry i cant take no for a answer." i say as i charge at sasuke and he uses his chidori to try to take me out but i freeze the lake around us and i try to stall for time so i started using the mirrors that haku used and i get an idea i break all but one mirrior and send the ice mirror shards at sasuke and i then use category 3 hurricane my strongest move to try to send him into a cliff but he uses his fire and it goes straight at me and i jump out of the way and it melts the ice so i try to stall a bit longer by using blizzard i blast him with hundreds of ice shards I then use ice release hawk and make a hawk and then I use ice release Dragon making a huge dragon out of ice and then the hawk dive bombs him and claws into his arm and he uses chidori to shatter it and then the shards stab into him then I ride the dragon right into his face and the dragon breaks as and melts as he uses fire release fire ball jutsu and then I use water style ice cold water dragon to rush him and then he counters with fire style finferno dragon cuasing the dragons to turn into steam and then I grab my kunai and rush him and he just releases his cursemark and I scream in pain as he punched me into the water and I decide to do one thing i make 4 water sharks that I launch from underwater that go straight for sasuke and he dodges it and I then use wind release air blasters and propell myself up to teh surface and then up a big higher and then i go to the isde lines as naruto gets here.

time-skip:  
i watch as they are fighting and i watch as naruto and sasuke use theyre final attacks against each other and then i growl and i walk away telling ryan i will see him again after the time-skip.

time-skip:

Raymond's pov:

i had become the leader of the land of waves and i had become the mistukage and i had fully mastered yin release and had made the land of waves into a place of peace and had started a training school for ninja's to help protect the village when i was gone, i had trained inari as my first student and he had earth chakra and water chakra and i tought him how to release his genki dama and it was wood release and he still learned how to work with carpentry and i had tought him how to fight to his fullest and he was a strong student i gave him the rank of jonin and i head back to the village hidden in the leafs and i brought 2 of my students inari and Yosai he was the 2nd strongest of all of my students right behind inari and i walk in with just my regular clothes and inari and yosai asks me why i am wearing such plain clothes and i just smirk "we are meeting someone you have met inari and someone me and inari have told you about yosai" i say smirking and i bump into naruto with the rest of his friends and i chuckle and he looks at me "so you have 2 new friends Raymond?" he asks me and i sigh "i am their teacher and their leader and i think you would remember inari, and i'm the current leader of the land of waves" i say smirking at my accomplishments in just a short amount of time and they just look at me and i just smile and i say what i was, ¨im the mistukage, also these two are my strongest students and i want to help you, besides i needed to come back to the team and i am sending both of you back to protect the village while im away i'll come back after im finished with this, okay?"i say and they nod and go back to the land of the waves.

time-skip:  
i arrive at the village hidden in the sand first and i see gaara fighting as the message had been sent out for help but i got there before anyone with Ryan and Annie who both had decided to get together and Annie charges at deidara as i make a flaming category 5 hurricane that was the advanced form of my flaming twister it was the strongest move i had and it was more then a 1000% stronger but i could only use one a day or else i would use all of my chakra and i blast Deidara and he is hurt badly and he then tries to blow up the village and i am saved with the village by gaara who then after he was hit directly by deidara and i growl as they look at me and i use my 3 tailed beast chakra to keep them here and then kankuro tried to stop them and i block the poison from getting into him and i take the poison and Annie who had learned about healing jutsu started to heal me, "Ryan come here please" i say as i Give Ryan some of the 3 tail's energy and chakra and i spit up blood after that, "Raymond stay still, the poison could kill you if you dont" Annie tells me and i just smirk "go after gaara ryan, use the 3 tail's chakra i gave you to get there' i say as i then wait for sakura to get here to cure me.

time-skip:

Ryan's pov:  
I was rushing after gaara and i use my Water and Wind jutsu to send 2 water clones to look in the direction and to try to get gaara back and my 2 clones find them and i get there and i start to fight deidara and my 2 clones fight sasori and my clones where able to keep up with sasori and i charge at deidara and i then create a 2nd water clone and tell them to take gaara away from here and they do and sasori sends one of his puppets but i punch it destroying it with a single fire punch into the puppet and i then yell for the clone to keep gaara alive and to keep him from dying and to try to hide him if he cant defend him and the clone nods and agree's as he then runs off with gaara and i hold the 2 of them off and sasori's puppet's using the chakra i had gotten from raymond to good use using wind release air bullets creating hundreds of them and sending them to sasori's puppets and sasori and deidara, i decide to use tenketsu and i open the first gate and i punch them over and over using chakra to bring me to my max speed being a blurr to the normal human eye i break 2 more of his puppets and then i do my best to hold them off and i start getting hurt badly and i unleash the 2nd gate and i punch them over and over and i throw in a few kicks and they then run off as he had one of its puppets blow itself up and try to kill me and i am a bit injured.

Raymond's pov:

i go with the gang to get gaara back and i rush past itachi and go straight to help ryan as i could tell he was in trouble and i see he was on his knee's his clothing was torn to shreds and had scorch marks on his body most likely from a explosion maybe the clay or maybe deidara had put explosive clay into one of sasori's puppets and i help him up and i create a water clone to help heal him i knew a bit of medical jutsu but not enough to be of use to major injuries and i see annie run up and she tells me she will take care of Ryan and for me to get gaara and i charge in and i get there but they just closed the gate and i wait for the gang to get here and i had tried everything and i punched the seal over and over then they unseal it for me and i charge at Deidara with naruto and kakashi and i get enraged when gaara is killed and i go into my 1 tailed form and i charge at Deidara and i jump up and i blast him with a icy breath as it froze a bit of the forest and turned the tree's into ice and it turns his body into ice and he then explodes and kakashi uses his eye to keep us from getting hurt and i turn back to normal.

time-skip:

Ryan's pov:  
It was my team vs hidan and i charge in and i fight along side asuma and he tells me to go, "im not letting you fight this man alone Asuma" i say as i bring out a few dozen water clones

time-skip:

ryan's pov:

I growl as asuma dies and i start crying, i attend the funeral and then i grab a cigarette for asuma and i light it and put it into my mouth, i puff a ring of smoke out of my mouth and i Get Raymond to help us get revenge on Hidan and kakuzu and kakashi comes with us and it was a 5 man team and team 7 aka naruto and sakura and sai would back us up if we needed help.

time-skip:

i go with Shikamaru and i protect him while we get Hiden to a trapped filled forest and shikamaru uses His shadow techniques to subdue hiden and put the explosive tags on him and he was in a hole i light a cigarette with him and toss it into the hole and the tags explode and then shikamaru would tell him we would keep him trapped no matter how long it was he was never getting out of here and then we throw 2 explosive tagged kunai's the explosion cuases it to cave in.

time-skip:

Raymond's pov:

i was on the island meditating when i sensed something and i open my eyes and i jump out the window and see a few people attacking the village and i partially transform bringing inari we use a new jutsu we made it combined his wood release clone and then using his wood release great forest technique with the clones and my magnet release conserving bee twin blades and using the trees as it and i then throw dozens of kunai that hit most of the people and kill off most of the attackers the only one to avoid it was the leader and i walk up to them and i see a face that i recognize, "well if it isn't you kenny, the biggest bully at my school, looks like your on my terf now kenny" i say as i punch him over and over and we get into a fist fight and i plunge my sword into his chest and cut upword nearly cutting him entirely in half i kill the bully that had tormented me for so long. I then go to konoa with 30 of my own students and we soon arrive there by using traveling jutsu a justsu i created to get from one point to another if the person using it was familiar it could take a couple dozen people with him but it would leaghthen the time and would take anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes when there was more then 36 but less then that from 25-35 it only took from 2-4 minutes and 24 and less it was about a minute and we got there and the town was being attacked and i charge at pain and i was a bit hurt by the the explosin most of my pupils survived and i charge at pain with 13 pupils while 6 medical pupils tended to the 6 who where hurt badly and 5 had died to that attack the 5 who where not prepared and i created 4 shadow clones and i use the five release great combo technique on pain with my 13 pupils hitting with each of they're strongest attacks at pain. lightning cutter and lightning dragons and we hurt pain a bit but he gets up and he uses his animal paths to summon its summons and i smirk as i activate sage art snake and summons a few dozen small snakes and my students use slugs and dogs summons and fox summons and i see naruto come and i team up with him to defend the hokage and i make a tailed beast ball and going into my partial transformation and my face getting plated armor over it and one of my arms turning into that of the 3 tails and i get a tail that is that of 3 tails and i see Ryan comes there and with annie they smirk and i smirk as i use a power i discovered in the time-skip i had the ability to communicate with people through our minds and i connect both of them and hear that they are boy friend and girl friend and i growl as i yell into both of they're minds for not telling me and they are shocked that i can hear theyre minds and i just show them when i figured out how to do this, i then see that annie takes a black receiver and i catch her in my arms and i see the human path and it takes her soul from her body and i growl and tears comes out of my eyes and i feel for a pulse and i feel no pulse, i roar as i let out a huge blast of chakra, I release the seal on my stomach and i turn into isobu and i roll up into a ball and i use shadow stroke and rush at the Deva path and send him flying into the other side of the crator and i roll up the curved wall of the crator and i fly up into the air using the momentum i got from rolling so fast and un roll my self and i create a tailed beast ball and i yell for Ryan to get annie's body out off here and i eat the tailed beast ball and blast a huge beam of energy at the deva path and i growl as naruto is then released the nine tails not fully but he has 6 tails and i growl as me and naruto chase the deva path and i dodge when he uses the chibaku tensei and i roll up and rush at him and i then see that the 8th tail grew and he broke out of the moon and then he turns back into his human form and i turn into my human form as ryan uses a sealing fix to fix the seal on my stomach and i go back to my human form the seal wasn't fully fixed so i could still fight without the strain of chakra loss and i fight the deva path/ pain with naruto and we destroy it with 2 rassengan a wind and a water one to make a ice release rassengan that destroy's the deva path and me and naruto go to the makeshift tree and we hear they're speech and they then release the souls and i rush back with naruto i rush past the crowds and i run into my sister bringing us both to the ground and i cry into her neck. "i thought i lost you for ever." i say to her as i she hugs me and is crying two, i Go back to the land of the waves or the light nation and i prepare for the kage summit i was honored as one of the 6 great powers as my country had some of the best tech that i had made and had teached most of my ninja's how to make guns and bullets and i even made a small computer and used wires to give all of my citizens electricity using lightning justsu that was a job for a few people who didn't want to be ninja but had already learned and had lightning nature, and the basic jutsu's and i was the mistukage and i left with 2 of my guards a man named kandan who had sage arts and could use sage art wolf which allowed him to summon a giant wolf that could go fast enough to get across water without using a boat and nima a girl who was born on the island to a person from the land of the fire and was apart of the aburame clan that was her mother and she decided to come here for some reason i dont even know becuase she died a few days after i became mistukage and her father was a great man that died trying to fight gato she had kochu passed onto her by her mother.

*time-skip*

i reach the newly named 6 kage summit and had i had gotten to the land of iron and i enter the meeting i smile as i see gaara and i shake hands as we meet again, soon the fighting happened and i protect A and i block his susannoo and i use my sharigan and rennigan and i use chidori and i copy his susannoo and i go to the skeletal form and use zabuza's sword or mine sword to take the ribs out and it cracks one and i then start fighting him and using booming voice and to cause his ears to ring the booming voice was a sound based yin natured chakra release and A destroys antoher rib and the rest they flee. and then Tobi appears and i growl. "well if it isnt the first mistukage or raymond the holder of the 3 tails, ill make my intentions clear, i want the you to hand over naruto and killer B and for raymond to hand himself over" he says and i growl and i tell him no.

time-skip:  
i was there when danzo was attacked and i got in the way of his blast and i step in the way of sasuke from trying to kill sakura and i roar as i hold my hand out and a tailed beast ball appears in it "I give you one chance sasuke either go or i will kill you!" I Yell as my gaurds where with me each using they're ultimate attack and she uses her kochu and the other one uses sage art wolf to summon hundreds of wolfs and they attack with me and we strike sasuke and he blocks both of our attacks and uses susanoo and i had to go into my partial transformation to not get injured as i transform just like how i did last time and he had gotten his humanoid form and i block each of his hits with my armor on one of my arms and then naruto comes and then danzo is killed and I then tell kandan and nima to come with me and they do and we use my transportation jutsu to get back to the land of light and its hidden village and its capital a village on the island we had grown a lot.

time-skip:  
I was with my friends and i was the 6th divison commander and i then feel a presense and i can sense that something is wrong and i remember that the 7 swords men from the past are coming so i go with my division and i tell them that i can handle anything that happens and if it looks like i am going to be killed to run as i would release the 3 tails and that it would more then likely want to get revenge for me becuase we had a pact and then i see the mist and i rush in and i create 4 shadow clones and ryan was with me and so was 29 other people 5 the sand, the fire, steel and water nations and earth lightning and i was fighting zabuza and i cut into him and haku and i cut them down and i then go after the rest of them 4 where taken down and we had only lost 3 people and we then take down the last 3 and i encounter choji and and his fellow group and he was fighting asume and i block the dust cloud that he used on choji and i use a earth release earth wall to stop it and i then yell for ino to take control of choji and i would defend them as long as i could and i tell my group to back me up with defending them and they do it and after a few minutes we defeat asume.

time-skip:  
i was fighting a statue and i armor up my arms and face in the armor of my tailed beast and i then jump up and i block 3 punches that would of wiped out dozens of shinobi and i yell turtle armored wall and hundreds of shells of turtles form and a wall is formed and i use flaming category 5 hurricane i then use shadow clone jutsu and make 4 clones of me and each of them blast the statue from 5 different angles and then it vanishes and i then decide i will help out gaara's divion and then when i arrive i see the second mizukage and third raikage and fourth kazekage and i kick rush at the second mizukage and i see that he is holding back and i open the 3rd gate and i use the reverse lotus and i then use my earth dragon bullet barrage bringing out 6 dragon heads and each shooting hundreds of earth bullets at the mizukage and he was dodging each of my attacks so i decide to just use my strongest move that i had mastered which was five release great combo technique and i create 4 shadow clones and i blast the attack at the mizukage and it hits him and it kills him.

time-skip:

i was going up against madara and i then sense that A doesn't want me here. "i will leave the fighting to you five kage's i will go help out naurto and B since i can sense they are fighting tailed beasts." i say as A just nods and I teleport to them instantly and i decide to take on the 5 tails and the 2 tails and i rush into them and he tells us he will get the tailed beast "as my job as the jinchuriki of the 3 tails and my job as the kage of the nation of light, i can not let that happen." i say as i create a beast ball and shoot it at tobi and it hits him and it cracks his mask and does some damage and i then decide to fight for real and i go into my hybrid form which gave me the armor of isobu and i had the speed of my normal self and i block 3 hits from the 5 tails and 2 tails and i yell water shark hurricane and i use a near by water source and it hurts the 5 tails and the 2 tails just dodges it and i then use earth attacks with earth dragon bullets to attack them and i then smirk as i decide to give tobi a little show and i punch the 2 tails jinchuriki with a dark water fist and it sends her into the water and i then run on top of the water and hit her over and over with lightning jutsu using the lightning to surround my fists and i punch her into the water and she gets shocked badly and i then grab her and i get a plan. "well i guess i could just use you" i say as i grab onto the seal. "transfer beast jutsu" I Yell as i take 2 tailed beast from and lock it into my self i feel a huge surge of fire chakra and i feel the two tailed beast seeing each other and i had also released it from its chains and the black reciver and i then smirk as i transfer it back into her and she is fine and i smirk as we decide to help each other out it was 4 vs 4 and i go after the 5 tails again and i rush at it and i then dodge as B goes into the 8 tails and i then see that B is using ink clones to try to seal them but then they further transform and the 5 tailed beasts host goes into the 5 tailed beast form and i have to dodge a beast ball after beast ball and i then decide if they are going to do this then i would just transform and i glow as i turn into ishobu and we roar as we roll up into a ball and charge at kokuo and i then blast him with a dark water technique that me and isobu had been working on and a 2 huge water clones of isobu come from the lake and the clones and me and isobu each release hundreds of smaller clones to attack the kokuo and with the smaller clones we make hundreds of beast balls and the clones and isobu and me eat it and we blast kokuo with it and i then blast him with water sharks that take him out.

time-skip:

i use transfer beast jutsu and remove the chains and blackr eciver and i put kouko back into hans and then blue chakra surronds me as i go into sage mode and my battle armor was shiobi armor with a sheeve in the back for my blade and i had turtle shell like plating on my armor and i rush in and 2 blades stab into tobi over and over and he just keeps going through him like it was doing nothing.

time-skip:  
I have to transform into the 3 tails and obito start to help naruto and then the statue gets a bit of isoobu's chakra and our form starts to falter as the blue and black chakra was vanishing and i fall from it and i make a coral clone and see that guy and B are binded up and i yell. "I wont let my friends be hurt by fools and people that have your ideals." I yell as my coral clone attacks madara and madara blocks it, I decide to attack the statue but then it turns into the ten tails and I go into sage mode with my chakra cloak over me and I could see it was true its immeasurable. obito fires a tailed beast ball but it misses and Ino,Hinata,Hashi, and annie arrive. "I took control of obito for a split second so the tailed beast ball would miss" Ino says and i smirk "thanks Ino for that." I say and she smiles "your welcome Raymond"Ino says and right after that Aburame uses his Insect Jamming tehcnique to obscure obito's,madara's and the ten tails vision and right after he did that The entire Shinobi alliance arrives on the battlefielid and after naruto announcing a new technique Shikaku connects to all of our minds and tells us his plan/strategy that he had formulated with the entirety of the alliance so we enact on it beginning with kumo and C and a few others use Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar followed by Darui and a few other storm releases bearers using Storm Release: Laser Circus technique. Secondly the Suna-nin use the Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance to manipulate the dust created by the previous attack to obscure Obito's, Madara's, and the Ten Tails vision once again, adding to what remains of the insect jamming technique and Hiding in the mist technique to empair their sensory skills, Right after this Kitsuchi and Iwa-nin sink the Ten tailed Beast into a hole allowing kurotsuchi and other Lava Release bearers to cover The Ten-Tailed Beast In quicklime which was mixed with water by Kirin-nin finishing it off, Members of the Konoha Sarutobi clan hardened the mixture using Fire Release. "I am surprised that Shinobi that have been enemies in the past and from different countries preform and pull off a perfectly exicuted combination." Madara says surprised at this. Various techniques and shinbo go at madara he just smirks and says that we would have to beat the Ten-Tails first and i remember and they fire a tailed beast ball at us and me and kitsuchi block it with a earth release under the feet of the beast but then he fires the next 3 tailed beast balls one htiting a lake one hitting a small town and the other heading straight for hq.

Time-Skip:

Ryan me and annie go up against the Ten tailed beast clones and we all summon our creatures me a turtle annie a falcon and Ryan a wolf Each of us taking on the Ten tailed beasts clones and i activate my tailed beasted cloak and sage mode as annie activates a imperfected version of the falcon sage release and She gets wings coming out of her back and feet replaced by talons and Ryan does as well and gets fur covering some of his body and Claws and we rush them with sasuke sakura and naruto the falcon carried me and the turtle while the wolf that ryan was riding ontop of had a huge sword in its mouth and annie tells the falcon to spin dive bomb and it deos so then it opens it wings a few meters before it touches the ground and throws me an the turtle and a huge blast of chakra comes out of its legs getting me air born and the wolf jumps up with us and we cut off some roots and then obito obtains the ten tials and becoms its jinchuriki. Obito goes right after naruto and me and sasuke and I use black water dragon and it was huge and i see ryan uses another gate and i help defend him using a tailed beast cloak on him protectingt him a bit and then obito gains control of his body again and i tell ryan to get back and he does sucefully and i grab a kunai wrapped in a teleportation jutsu i had not fully mastered it but i knew i could use it so i make a dark water rasengan and i throw it at obito he barley dogdes and after it flys past his head i make another one and throw the teleporting kunai at obito and it misses but hits the ground behind him and i smirk and he looks at me strangely before i disaepra in a dark blue streak and appear behind him and punch him into the ground with the rasengan and it explodes, He then tries to hit me with his staff but i have 2 clones try to distract him and i use teleportation jutsu to get to the kunai in ryans hand and i decide to use 6 dead bodies around me as chakra recivers are placed inside the bodies the first 3 where warriors from my village and then 1 is neji's body and the final 2 are from the village hidden in the sand and i make the 6 paths of pain my six paths of pain and i decide to use my 7th path aka the outer path to revive minato and i take the chakra recivers from nejis body and revive him and use another body to make the deva path and i tell my paths to hold off obito for as long as they could as i took control of all of them and i then decide to rush with the 6 paths and he just laughs as he takes out the animal path so i give the deva path the animal path as well and soon the only path remaining was the deva path and i just smirk. "time for some fun" the deva path says aka one of my old students and my friend kania says as we decide to activate all of the paths at once and we use the animal path to summon all of its summons the giant multi-headed dog, giant panda, Giant crustacean, Giant Rhino, Giant Snake tailed chameleon, giant drill beaked bird and the giant centipede and I decide to use them to attack obito to the best of their abilities and use the asura path to get 4 more arms and i pull off one of my arms and throw missles into the air and i deacivate the paths expect for the deva path and decide to end this, "time to say good bye." i say as i open my other eye to reveal a sharigan a immortal mangekyo sharrigan and i activate my tailedbast form and a susanoo around it the susanoo was red and i Rawr and rush Obito as I formed a sword similir to zabuza's and my sword and i clash with obito's sword and i see that naruto and sasuke are doing the same thing and ryan was out of the fight as he was almost dead and i rawr i grab ryan and grab something from my pocket it was a sharigan eyeball and i put it into ryans eye and I use medical ninjustsu and me and ryan are linked and he activates his susanoo and our susanoo kybui cloak turns orange with blue underneath and black and we charge obito with naruto and we tag team with kyubi susano naruto and sasuke and we shoot countless tailed beast bombs and we slash and cut obito over and over and we win and then the tailed beasts come out of obito.

time-skip:

I decide to split isobu in half and i get out of there so i could atleast survive as i told isobu i would get him back and i get out of the tailed beast chakra cloak and me ryan and annie then decide to rush madara and I rush at him i grab my sword and try to clash with him as i see sasuke on the ground in pain and he grabs both of his swords and then he tries to stab ryan with it but before he could i take it through my hand "i wont let you hurt my friends or family madara, and we wont die until we get back to our home!" I yell as chakra begins to swirl around me and into my other hand was i held madara there i then blast him with a new technique i called chakra elemental blast as i push it towards him and a huge beam comes from it and it blasts into madara and I then grab madaras sword and rip it from my hand and use medical ninjutsu to heal it, "I then get sent flying by his bancho fan and use earth release to stop me and i grunt a bit as i hit the wall i had made for myself and i then decide to end this as i feel a sword stab into me and I just smile as tears come from my eyes as i decide one last thing was in order. "time for the grand ending" I say as I decide to grab madara using one of my 6 arms and i try to end him with me but i fail and i soon wake up in a pool and see the sage of six paths and i just walk up to him "so i guess im here to see you now." I say as I decide to talk with him for a bit

time-skip:

I wake up and see ryan and annie with me and i get up and hug them and then i notice a eclispe like mark on my chest and i smile "looks like im the one in the middle" i say and they just look at it and ryan was the first one to understand what it was "raymond you have the eclispe marking that is suppost to be for when the brothers make it into one host or when a person is intune with both of the brothers current incarnations" and annie was just shocked and i smile "well i guess this is good so im going to go help guy you two can come if you want" I say as I rush with annie and ryan to guy and i arrive and a kyubi cloak with 3 truth seekign orbs float around me and i grab one of the orbs and make a sword from it as I give Ryan my sword and launch at madara and i punch him into the ground and me naruto and sasuke start to gang up on madara and start to take him out and use everything in our power to take him out for good.

time-skip:  
we had finnaly beaten madara and killed kaguya a lot of people died but i decided that i had enough chakra and enough of the sage of six paths left in me to preform a miricle but i think that they all deserve to rest now and i just smile.


	2. The next generation

Raymonds pov:

I had decided that for this meeting that i would send out a a guard of mine and my second in command Inari and he had grown up a lot and I had also planned a wedding for me and my little friend it had been 8 years and i smile as i had dated her when we where younger and had kept it a secret from my entire squad even she kept it a secret and today was the day we would reveal it as hinabi had aksed if there could be a double wedding and she said yes and i was helping kakashi out and only me him and hanabi knew that it was me and hanabi getting married together at the same wedding as hinata and naruto and we decided to get this done, I had one of my friends start spreading the word around that i was going to get married to someone from the leaf village and that it would be someone no one would expect and everyone thought it was going to be sakura or ino and i just smirk, i had gotten naruto and hinata a gift that would be the best they had been given and it was a something special i had made for them and I decide to reveal it at there wedding as it was only a few days away.

time-skip:

I walk down the isle and hinata was surprised that i was going to be marrying her sister and i just smile "so naruto its been a while" I say as i was in a tux and he just smiles "guess we both getting married on the same day i guess your going to be hinata brother in law and i dont know hwat you would be to me but i hope you treat her well" Naruto says and i just smile the party was a blast and I decided to show my sister and my brother in law ryan who had gotten married a year ago what was going on and they where smiling with me "so you finnaly tied the knot with someone raymond, im so proud" Annie says and i hug her "you two sis and Ryan i hope you will come and visit me in the land of light, i will sure come and have the chunin exams if we have it here i will bring you guys along. *i say smiling*

time-skip:

it had been 12 years since our marriage and we gotten 2 kids a boy and a girl they both had byakugans and I still had isobu inside me as I could keep it as part of an agreement with naruto that i take the 2 and 3 tails and everyone else has there villages tailed beasts back so i had some power and i decide to see off my son and daughter and i arrive at teh chunin exams and see naruto "so you got children as well my 2 children are entered into this and kani has a sharigan and a bakugan and hianti has a bakugan and rinnegan but i she hasn't activated the full arsenal of the rinnegans abilitys yet but when she does she will be able to be i think with kani the strongest ninja's in this generation." I say as naruto tells me about boruto and his own daughter who was a bit younger but had taken him out in one hit and i just smirk "i have a similir story but it was with my son as my duaghter liked to pull pranks on him and she once had accidentally destroyed one of his toys and he just went besserk and i tried to stop him and he had activated his sharingan and byakugan at the same time and punched me through a wall that caused a comotion in the village and i told them not to harm them and that was also the time hianti had activated her rinnegan and her byakugan and she just tried to keep herself alive and i had to activate my rinnegan and sharigan with hanabi using her byakugan to even hold them to the point for them to calm down and that just lasted like 4 hours but trust me it was the longest 4 hours of my life as they kept trying to get at each other i had to use some chakra of matatabi to give hanabi a chakra cloak so that she could keep kani in check and i had to go into kyubi chakra cloak mode as well just to keep hianti in check as she could easily have hurt everyone when she was in an enraged state and in self defense state at the same time as he had destroyed in the process of trying to hurt her broke a few of her items and they eventually clamed down but man they are strong." I say as they reminded me of me and annie growing up except they had eyes of power that could give them powers that are powerful and I had to give 25% of my power to keep her from hurting her own brother.

time-skip:

i see its shinki versus my son kani and i just smirk "so gaara this remind you of anything from before during our chunin exam?" I ask and he just smiles "yeah reminds me of how you tried to take me on with naruto and you both went into your tailed beast forms to fight me man that was a first time i think that us 3 had all gone all out at once on each other trying to protect tehv illages we loved and trying to take revenge so yeah i guess that owuld be the best" gaara says and the fight begins and kani would activate his byukgan and then activates his sharigan and he starts to rush at shinki and uses dark water release dragon of darkened water and shinki uses his iron sand to try to stop it and it just breaks through and it sends the water away and sends teh iron sand flying and kani then uses his sharingan and uses the twin lion fists and he punches shinki in the gut and then shinki counters with 2 huge giant fists and kuni uses fireball jutsu to take shinki and he activates his sage mode and and his skin cracks up as a blue and red aura surronds him and he gains a turtle like shell gauntlets on his fists and turtle shells on his sholders and he rushes at shiki and everyone was amazed and he punches shiki into the ground as his turtle shells open to reveal hundreds of tiny turtles and they get launched at shiki and they start taking away at his iron sand walls and he uses water release and wind release and fire relase great typhoon as water starts to come out of his mouth and the fire heats up the water and the winds form from the water and the heat from it and it hits shiki sending him into the arenas wall and it knocks him out and when that happens the typhoon stops.

short time-skip:

Hinati was fighting chojis duaghter and she hadn't activated her rinnegan or byakugan and when she turns pairtial gigitifcation she activates her byakugan and her rinnegan at the same time and she activates the ability of the deva path and yells "almighty push" and sends chocho into the arena and she rushes in again and chocho tries to use her lightning release but she uses petra path and absorbs it and then punches chocho out cold.

time-skip to the 4 way battle:

"so lets dot his sis"kuni said and they agreed and they sarted to attack boruto and sasura and sadura gets taken out pretty quickly when she tries to use a sharigan agains a person with a sharigan and a rinnegan and hinati then team up against boruto and he uses a what i could only think of as i see something from his arm and it takes out hinati and kuni yells "NO ONE HURTS MY SISTER" he yells as they where a team along with a nejis son who had failed in the begining of the trails to see who would go first and his normal sharigan starts to transform for a split second to a mangekyo sharringan and then turns back to a regular sharigan and he then punches boruto into the wall and tries to copy borutos ninjutus he used on his sister but he cant "why cant i copy your ninjustu i can copy any ninjustu i see once unless." kuni says and then releasis "your using a ninja tool aren't you" Kuni says smirking and grabs borutos sleeve and he rips that sleeve off revealing the ninja tool to everyone. "boruto is disqualified" me and naruto say "so kuni is the winner" and then naruto goes down there and so do i and suddenly 2 people that are like kaguya appear and I partialy transform itno isobu and matanbi and I get the speed and the defense of both isobu and matanbi and I charge at the 2 of them and I get punched into the wall and I yell for kuni to get away but he rushes them with his sharigan actiavted with his byakugan and I see Hanabi strikes momoshiki with a gentle twin lion fists and she is hit into the ground and i rawr as i yell "no one touches her!" I yell as a kyubi chakra cloak forms around me with 5 of the truth seeking balls and I make a sword from one of them and grab my other sword and rush momoshiki and his body gaurd uses an axe and we battle I see Kuni and hinati fighting momo shiki and he just smirks "this was fun kids but time for me to get a bit more serious" he says as he punches kuni into the ground and punches hinati into the ground and I destroy the guards axe and rush at momoshiki and try to cut him down but he dodges and punches me into the ground and I yell "Naruto run" I say as naruto tries to fight him but he gets captured and Ryan and annie rush in with there hcild and ryan activates susano and annie activates her perfected sage transformation and wings come form her back and a staff made from a ancient wood appears and she gains feathers around her body and her eyes get the vision of a falcon and she flys up as the white around her eyes turn yellow and her pupils and her iris turns pure black and she rawrs and a tail comes from her tailbone and it gets featehrs and she gets talons and she rushes in with ryan and they both yell "GET AWAY FROM RAYMOND!" They yell and ryan tries to use the susannos sword and annie uses her spear as charka suronds it and it grows bigger and she throws it and punches momoshiki but momoshiki absorbs the chakra from both of there attacks and he punches my sister into the ground as chains where wrapped around me i yell "no one touches my sister!" I yell as i turn into isobu and matarabi fusion i had 5 tails 3 isobus and 2 from matarabi and i had flames comeing from my body and a shell as i rawr i had 4 eyes and i enter chakra kyubi mode and the 5 tails wrap around momoshiki but he punches me itno the ground and i go unconcios

time-skip:

kuni's pov:

I was with the team that was going to get my father and naruto back it included the 6th mizukagi gaara, my sister, boruto, sasuke the 5th raikage the 4th tsuchikage we go through a portal and I extend a chakra sword and activate my sharigan and haniti activates her rinnegan and we both activate our byakugan and 2 balls of chakra surrounds my fists and i blast momoshiki the 2 huge beams turn itno a hundred smaller onres and i then use kumi to teleport behind momoshiki and slash into him as the 100 beams smash itno him he then eats a fruit and takes a pill and he punches me in the gut and haniti kicks him away before he could hurt me anymore and i activate sussano and so does hinati our colors where orange and pink and we rush him and suddenly I scream as my sharingan turns into a tensigan and I rush momoshiki and my father is surprised so is naruto My susanno turns cyan and then i get a chakra cloak around my body and I rush him and 9 truth seeking balls surround my body as I grab momoshiki and smash him into the ground and then I use Golden wheel Reincarnation explosion and I make a huge sword and duel wield 2 swords in my susanno form and I then clash with momoshiki as he eats his assistant and gains more power as my swords start to crack as me and momoshiki where fighting at full power and we had used a lot of our power to just try to hold each other back and He then punches me as i release susanno and i grab my kunai and I start to slash at momoshiki with that and I try to get momoshiki to tire and I then grab a spare chakra sword I had in my backpakc and I then slash him over and over as he takes hardly any damage the only thing that gets damaged is his clothing and I then grab onto his face and I smash him into the ground and then stab my chakra sword into his hand and stab 4 kunais into his other hadn and then 8 into each of his feet and then I make a category 5 flaming hurricane and fire it at momoshiki and I then slash into momoshiki but he gets out of his restraints and grabs me by the neck and starts choking me and I grab onto my chakra blade and I stab it into him and my sister activates her rinnegan and she gains 4 extra mechanical arms and then yells "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BROTHER YOU LITTLE BRAT!" My sister yells as she uses her sword to cut into momoshikis back as i cut into his stomach I then decide to end this as me and naruto and boruto create a rasengan Mine was cyan hinati's was red after her ability to use fire release and Boruto's was just a regular colored one and Dad helps me and Ryan make ours bigger and and also naruto helps boruto create a massive one all of us throw our rasengan's at the same time and all of them hit momoshiki from 3 sides and he tries to hold the 3 rasengans back but Dad uses flying thunder god technique as he had put one of the marks on momoshikis back and dad punches momoshiki making momoshiki loose concentration and causing them both to be enveloped by the rasengans but dad then appears in the kunai i have in my hand as i realized that it had the seal it on for flying thunder god technique and then we see that he is destroyed.

time-skip:

Hinati's pov:

It had been 3 weeks since the momoshiki incident and I was in my house and I see something appear at my window and a note is slipped into my window and I read it it was a invitation to a group called the akatsuki and I was looking at it and I decide to join and I hated it as our father didnt tell us he had genetically modified us so I decide to Join it.

?'s pov:

I guess it was over obito madara black and white zetsus where dead and I was the only one alive that was elft of the akaski and i had to recruit a new generation of ninja to get this done with.

time-skip:

I find the son of itachi and he had a sharigan and rinnegan already unlocked and He was strong He had already left the village becuase of root and He was my first person i recruited he was given the red ring with the kanji shu.

time-skip:

Next was kakashi's son and he had ice release and then we recruited him after he fled after the plessure put on him by his own father he was given the Ku kanji ring coloed stale blue, next we got a puppet master and i gave him a invitation and he joins us he was called Ryu shirogame who had the Orange secret technique he had 554 puppets and he was a master of the technique he created it the puppets each could fight on there own and he destroys his village as to show he is willing to do anything for us he destroys the new village hidden in the mountains, the village was only 4 years old and he was the leader he was given the purple ring with the kanji gyoku. I had the purplish grey ring with the kanji rei.

times-skip:

We then got the duaghter of the mitsukage and the owner of the 3 and 2 tails and she joins us she is given the white ring with the kanji haku, we then Go to the village hidden in the rain and find 2 adults one was named kaito and he was a brute with a broadsword and then his sister sora who had the ability to use explosion release and earth release and lightning release and she was great in both kaito is given the yellow ring and its kanji is nan and sora is given the teal ring with the kanij sho

time-skip:

I decide to use hinati's rinnegan to make the 6 paths of pain and a new type of six paths the six paths of spirits and each one was named after a yokai but all of them answered to the name of spirit and the main one was given the green ring with the kanji gai we then go to the village hidden in the sound and we got jango he could absorb natural release chakra and he showed us he was loyal by destroying and killing his family and he was given the dark green ring with the kanji san

we then Go and find hidan where hinati says he is and we stitch his body back together and he smiles as he still had his ring and He was the only one besides me that is left of the 2nd generation of the akatsuki and he looks at me "Well if it isnt sandi the kid who joined the akatsuki to replace orochimaru after kabuto gave us his ring so why are you wearing pains ring?" He asks me and i just groan "tobi betrayed us and pain and everyone else is dead you and me are the only ones left alive that are still from the 2nd generation of akatsuki and konan was killed by tobi after she left the organizaton" I say as I introduce him to the new akatsuki that i had gathered and He is shocked and I tell him the plan I have to gather the tailed beasts I was going to use my friends and spies in the villages to capture the tailed beasts.

time-skip:

hinati's pov:

It was my job with kakashi's son kando to take out my father as I activate my rinnegan and byakugan and Then see my father traveling with my brother i had on white robes with blue clouds on them and I throw 2 kunai's at my father and my brother and my brother catches the one aimed at him and my father dodges his and me and kando rush in and I use the mechanical path and grow 4 more arms and I then use the animal path to summon a giant mole and kando uses ice release mirror reflection and they are trapped as he teleports between the mirrors and then uses chidori to attack my father who dodges it and then breaks a mirror destroying them all and he then looks at me "Hinati what are y-" He says and mid sentence he sees my horizontal cross through star that is for the village hidden in the light He then punches me into the ground and I then use my rinnegan to acccurately throw 6 kunai at my father and He uses fire release fire ball jutsu and it melts the kunais and I then throw a small explosive onto the ground which makes smoke come pour out of the explosive and then it explodes with gas leaking out of it and I put on a mask that we where given by sandi and kando puts one on and we rush in they where coughing but my father was holding his breath with my brother the rest of his crew where out and my brother then activates his tensigan and then punches me in the gut and kicks kando into a tree and the ice clone that was that kando shatters and my lightning clone is destroyed and then my father throws 15 kunai into trees and hte ground they had the flying thunder god technique seal on them and I close my eyes and then he teleports behind me and I punch him into the ground and my brother was fighting kando i make 30 shadow clones and then rush in and I pull out a ninja tech tool that was like what my father called a tazer and I press the button and slam the lightning into his body it shocks him and he yells but then he vanishes that was a clone! dad then kicks me into the ground and I get sent into the dirt skidding as I land my feet into the ground and then use a new nature release i had mastered thanks to my rinnegan and I then rush in and I then use steel release steel armor as my skin is coated in a metalic coat and my father uses magnet release and I get sent towards him but i use universal push and send dad and my brother and kando back I then rush my father as I use steel release latrait as lightning surronds my hand and I punch him into the ground and I then use steel release iron prison as the iron comes off of me and from the kunais dad threw and mold into a box around him with only his head sticking out and then I pull out my sword which was made out of a special metal and I stab it through the prison and into dads stomach he screams a bit but then stops and smirks as 4 shadow clones surrond me and They use a rassingan and then hit me with them and I scream before using flying thunder god technique to go to the last remaining one left that hadnt been pulled in by the iron prison and I grab it and then i throw it and the sword vanishes as dad uses flying thunder god and teleports to the one i threw and He throws it back at me and kando had taken out my brother and he then helped me tag team my dad as I used earth dragon bullets and kando uses ice release Ice giant and rushes in I use a special technique i made and I toss my sword up into the air and then rush at dad and I yell chidori and Right before I reach him second away from stabbing him with it I stop in my tracks and turn the chidori on myself stabbing myself in the stomach and i then scream in pain and dad just looks at me and then rushes to me and right when he is about to hug me I grab the sword as it falls and I plunge it into my fathers stomach he has a shocked look in his eyes at first and then I punch him in the chest and then I charge at him and then kuni yells "Its time for the back up plan, quickly dad lets do this!" and dad teleports to a kunai that was by kuni and He does a seal onto my brother and then He yells beast transfer jutsu and My brother screams in pain for a minute before settling down and a huge chakra comes from him and it was fire my dad then was holding his stomach in pain "kuni go to konoha and stay with the person i introduced you to earlier today." Dad says before he shows a seal on his stomach the eight trigram sealing style and He yells come for me if you want and he activates his 2 tailed form stage 2 as a skull forms over his head and he rushes at me with 2 tails flying behind him and I grab my sword and kando uses his his ice giant to take a tailed beast bomb but it destroys the ice giant and kando then rushes at my father using his sharigan and then using ice dragon bullet storm, earth dragon bullet storm and fire dragon bullet storm and water dragon bullet storm as 8 dragon heads appear in ice fire earth and water and then starts shooting a rapid barrage of earth ice fire and water at my father and he activates his tailed beast kyubi chakra moade transformation as a huge amount of chakra comes from his body forming isobu and he then activates sussanno and he get shrouded in a yellow sussano armor and gets a sword and rushes at me and kando as I make a susanno and then kando uses his giant lightning infused ice giant and me and him rush at my fathers isobu susanno I slash into him and our swords clash as sparks of chakra fly from teh blades and kando tries to use the giant ice punch as ice surronded his fist and the ice fist grew bigger and then he tries to punch my dad but one of the tails turns into a hand and catchs the giant ice punch and then he destroys my sword and then slice my susanno in half and then starts preforming jutsu inside of the sussanno he uses flaming category 5 hurricane sending me into a tree and then my clothes start to catch on fire and I decide to bring in my 12 secret weapons I yell gedo summoning statue as the replica gedo statue is summoned and it rushes at my dad and then dad uses his susanno blade tp cut the gedo statue replica in half and then I decide to use earth release rock shelter and then i awaken the 6 paths of spirit and the 6 paths of pain and I use the teleportation jutsu to bring them to kando and then I use the petra path to absorb the chakra and then I use the shinigami path that rushes in with a scyth as I use the Bakeneko path which turns into hanabi and rushes at my dad who hestitates for a second before punches the path into the ground and activating turtle sage mode as he had gathered up natural energy in the preparation for going to the land of fire and he had used it to also put 4 shadow clones in the lake Gui which was hidden in the land of the light in a small grove which was hidden in a cave hidden under water of a lake just right outside takugakure and he uses sage art turtle shell armor which went ontop of his kyubi chakra cloak and his fists get bendable armored shells and he blocks the scyth of the shinigami path and he then uses sage art massive category 5 flaming hurricane which destroys the shinigami path and he then goes for the the rest of the paths and destroys them each one by one first it was the shinigami path then the petra path then the animal path then the human path then the asura path then the jorogumo path then the bakeneko path then the deva path and the nakara path and then the rest of them.


End file.
